dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wonder Woman: Princess of Themyscira
Characters *Megan Fox as Diana Prince\Wonder Woman *Michael Weatherly as Steven Trevor *Cameron Diaz as Doctor Cyber *Sean Bean as Eres *Matthew Fox as the Flash *Tilda Swinton as Queen Hippolyta *Brandon Routh as Clark Kent\Superman (Brief Appearance) *Cristian Bale as Bruce Wayne\Batman (Brief Appearance) Places *Themyscira *Mount Olympus *Watchtower *Los Angeles *Paris Story Prologue Opening Credits are shown in various places on Themyscira. Voice of Hippolyta: Diana Prince, Princess of Themyscira, Amazon Princess, Wonder Woman. All these names refer to my daughter. She has seen no man, other than the gods who gifted her. She is the Princess Warrior. The Palace Diana walks into the throne room and bow to her mother," The deed you requested is completed, Queen Mother." Diana gets back straight. She wore a toga, and had olive leave crown. The Queen then says," Very Good. Now you may compete in the competition." "I am most likely to lose, queen mother. I have no chance to the other Amazons," She said. The Queen stands up," I know you will win, Diana. I can feel your thirst for battle. The gifts of the gods when you were born, remember them. Beautiful as Aphrodite, Wise as Athen, Stronger than Hercules, and swifter then Mercury." "Yes, mother," she said," I will begin immediately." A Month Later Ladies attempting to keep a forceful balloon grounded, struggle as they tug on ropes. "Come on, Ladies!" says Diana," Heave!" They pull harder. "Ah!" one of the women let go, Diana dashes to grab that string before it let's lose. The Queen above puts her hand to her mouth," Diana, I know you will succeed." As more and more ladies let go, Diana, the Wonder Woman, grabs more strings. It ends up her and ten more amazons end up the last. The Queen yells," The remaining competitors may presume to the next challenge." The tournament continued on another course, the last one. It consisted of a course. The woman run through, Diana wins. Diana is soon turned into Wonder Woman. She is given a truth-bringing lasso and indestructible armor. "It is time for you to go to Man's World and fight all evil," Queen Hippolyta says as she puts Wonder Woman's tiara on. They hug and soon let go," I will mother. I vow to not cease until all evil is non-existent, or may I die to man's hands." "Don't say that," the Queen argues," You will succeed." A crash is heard. The queen and WW look to it, they see a plane exploding and a pilot flying down, about to land on Themyscira. "Diana!" the Queen yells," Get him or else we will be reveled to mankind." WW leaps up and grabs the man, who appears un-conscience. She soon takes off to America, the logo she sees on the scraps. She soon takes him to southern California. She heals him through a purple ray. He soon finds her to be irritable to him. They soon fall in love. Though, they cannot marry until she has completed saving the world. He soon makes a deal, if he can find WW out of one-hundred people in costumes, they will marry. Steve Trevor finds her. He makes another deal that if he cannot find Wonder Woman until 12 o'clock the next day, they will not marry. Wonder Woman comes up as a NASA nurse in disguise. The deal turned off due to Trevor's failure.